New Demigods
by Vyvyvavoom
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca, and Nico are going to Goode High School to recruit new campers. They each have to find one new demigod and bring them safely back to Camp Halfblood.
1. Chapter 1

**[Enter disclaimer here]**

**Author's Note ****– **This is the school year after The Last Olympian and The Heroes of Olympus never happened. Everything's the same except that Bianca is alive, and Nico is her twin. So they are the same age as everyone else, which is sixteen. Thalia is still a hunter, but she was chosen to go on this quest because…

Five new unsuspected demigods in one school, and they have not been claimed by their godly parents yet. Percy Jackson had just made his wish for all the godly parents to claim their child by their thirteenth birthday. The problem is, the new demigods are sixteen. That's why the children of the big three have been sent to Goode High School to recruit the new campers. Having ten demigods in one school is a very dangerous quest. Of course a daughter of Athena has to come too, to make sure the children of the most powerful gods don't completely blow up the school and mess up the whole quest. Chiron has assigned Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Bianca Di Angelo, and Nico Di Angelo one demigod to bring back to Camp Halfblood. They don't know who they are, but they are the same age as them and are in the same grade.

* * *

The school parking lot was packed with people getting ready for their first day of school. Cars were coming in and people were running around. A bright blue car drove into the parking lot and parked towards the end of the lot. The back doors opened and a girl with short black hair and electric blue eyes stepped out. She had a silver backpack and wore a shirt that said _Hunter._ She surveyed the school as a boy came out on the other side of the car. He had pitch black hair and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in all black and had a skull ring on his finger. He held the door open and out came a girl that looked just like him. She had shoulder length curly black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing black just like her brother, but had on brown shorts and boots. They both looked around and then went to the other side to join Thalia. The driver's side door opened and another boy came out. He had messy black hair and sea green eyes. He had on a blue V-neck and blue jeans. He went to the passenger side and opened the door. The girl inside smiled and stepped out. She had blonde princess curls and wore a grey shirt with an owl on it and capris. Her eyes grey eyes took everything in a mile a minute.

"Everyone's staring at us." Thalia stated.

Percy turned and noticed people walking by and looking at him. Some people did double takes and others just stood there whispering to their friends. Last year he became pretty popular here. He still didn't know why though. He thought it was just because his step dad was a teacher here, but people started noticing him more when he made captain of the swim team. He didn't really care what people thought of him though. All he thought about last year was going back to camp.

"Umm. It's cool guys. They're just –"

"Looking at us like we're weirdos?" Bianca said.

"Well, we're the new kids." Annabeth sighed.

"And what fun that is." Nico said sarcastically. "How do we make them stop?" He whispered.

"Well if they don't stop now, I'm gonna punch everyone in the face." Thalia said glaring at the crowd.

"Yeah, let's head inside." Percy said quickly. He took Thalia's arm while she continued glaring at anyone who looked their way.

"So what do you guys think?" Percy asked once they were inside.

"I don't know. None of us have been to a school in a long time." Bianca said looking around. "Which is ironic, seeing how Chiron sent us all to high school even though we haven't been to one in years."

"Wait, none of you guys have been to school?" Percy asked.

"Well we _were_ stuck at the Lotus Casino for about 75 years." Nico said rolling his eyes.

"I've been a tree for half of my life remember? And a hunter for the rest." Thalia added.

"And I've been at Camp Halfblood for practically my whole life." Annabeth said.

"Lucky, you guys didn't have to go to school." Percy said jealous. "Or get kicked out several times and forced to start as the new kid." Percy said exaggerating.

"I wouldn't really consider our circumstances lucky." Thalia said looking at Percy like he was an idiot.

"Right." Percy said pointing to Thalia.

"Well now we're the new kids." Annabeth said. "And you have to show us around, so let's go." She took his hand and dragged him down the hallway.

"Chiron made sure we all had the same classes right?" Nico said, making sure.

"Right." Bianca nodded.

"Okay, so our first class is English." Annabeth said taking their schedule out of her pocket.

"I know where that is." Percy said smiling.

Please review!

**Author's Note ****–** Sorry it's short. It's my first fanfiction S: Please review and tell me what you think! (:

** Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Enter disclaimer here]**

**Author's Note ****–** Hey guys! Thank you to –

**Agustina Castellan Jackson - for being my first real reviewer! (Not including Guest #1 and #2) You're awesome!**

**Dance4life14**

**Whitedragon2645**

**ReadingGurl07**

**PandaPillowPet**

**Rmpbaby**

**Guest #1**

**Guest #2**

**Guest #3**

**Guest #4**

**You guys rock!**

**ENJOY (: **

Percy continued down the hallway showing them where everything was.

"There's the office." He said pointing. "And those are the restrooms.. Down this hall is the cafeteria.. And over there is the gym.. Here's the libr – "

"Yo, Jackson!"

Percy turned to see a big guy with blonde hair and light green eyes. He wore a sports jacket and walked over to Percy.

"Oh no." He sighed.

"Who's that?" Annabeth asked as the jock came over.

"I heard you came back this year Jackson. You better not try out for the swim team again." He said angrily.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Look Declan. If I wanna try out, I will."

"You were on the swim team?" Nico asked laughing a little bit.

"Yeah I was, and I made _captain_." Percy said pointedly to Declan.

"Gee, I wonder why." Annabeth muttered.

Declan looked over Percy's shoulder just noticing everyone else. "Who are these people?" He said nodding towards them. "You on the welcome committee or what Jackson."

Percy sighed. "These are my cousins, Nico, Bianca, and Thalia." He said annoyed. "And this is my girlfriend Annabeth." Percy put a protective arm around her while she awkwardly smiled hi to Declan.

Declan smirked "Percy's girlfriend eh?"

"Don't even think about it." Percy said dead serious.

Declan shook his head dismissively. "Don't worry. I'm not into dumb blondes… but." He turned to Thalia. "You seem like a nice girl." He winked and smiled. "Hi, I'm Declan."

Thalia looked at him like he was the most repulsive thing she had ever seen. Her eyes grew dark and scary. But before she could do anything, Annabeth kicked Declan behind the knees and he fell to the ground.

"Don't. Ever. Call me. A dumb blonde." She said through gritted teeth. "Unless you want me to break your legs."

Thalia kicked him in his stomach. "And _never_ hit on me again. Or you _will_ regret it." She said dangerously.

Declan groaned. "What the hell is wrong with you losers!"

"Uh, guys?" Bianca said nervously. "Everyone's staring again."

By now the whole hallway had gone silent. Everyone stared at them stunned. Some a little scared, and others with their mouths still opened and eyes wide. They all looked at Declan to see what he would do. Declan tried to get up, but he fell back down again.

Percy sighed angrily. "Nico, help me get him up."

Nico and Percy grabbed each of his arms and hauled him up. They pushed him against the lockers.

"Stay away from my cousins." Nico said his eyes dark and serious.

"Come on guys. Let's go." Percy said. They passed all the open mouthed students staring at them and went to an empty hallway.

"Who was that guy?" Bianca said. She looked over to Thalia and Annabeth who were each clenching their fists.

"Declan." Percy said bitterly. "He's a total jock. He's captain of every sport _except_ swimming. Ever since last year when I beat him he's been out to get me."

"Well I'm glad you beat him." Thalia said angrily. "Ugh! I cannot believe he hit on me! If Artemis was here – Ugh!" She clenched her fists. She was literally fuming. "He is so dead."

"Don't you think you guys did enough?" Bianca said. "I mean it's our first day and we're already the center of attention. Let's not cause anymore trouble."

"I can't believe we didn't even get in trouble." Nico said impressed. "You practically broke his legs Annabeth."

"That's what I was going for." Annabeth said crossing his arms. "I can't believe he called me a dumb blonde._ Nobody_ calls me that." She said grinding her teeth.

Percy put his arm around her shoulder. "You are definitely not a dumb blonde, Wise Girl." He smiled and kissed her.

Annabeth shook her head saying, "Seaweed Brain." But Percy could see the smile on her lips.

Percy grinned. "Come on guys. Paul's class is right here."

They entered the classroom and saw their teacher sitting at his desk.

"Hey Paul." Percy greeted.

He looked up from his papers and smiled. "Hello guys. How was the tour?"

"Um, it was fine." Nico said shrugging. He glanced at the others and they nodded in agreement.

"Good." Paul smiled. "Well go ahead and take a seat anywhere you like."

"Thanks Mr. Blofis." Bianca said politely.

They made their way towards the back and sat down. Thalia sat next to Bianca while Annabeth sat behind Thalia. Percy sat next to Annabeth and behind Bianca. Nico sat next to Percy and was a seat away from Annabeth. Bianca was in front of Percy and was diagonal to Nico.

They bell rang and people starting filing in.

"Hello class. I am your English teacher, Mr. Blofis."

The class murmured their hi's and hello's.

"Before we get started, let's all get to know each other." He glanced at Annabeth and she nodded smiling. Athena always has a plan.

"Okay, so, let's start by introducing ourselves and talking about our family. So just say your name and your family members and, yeah." Paul clapped his hands looking at class. He nodded his head. "Okay?"

"Why do we have to say our family members?" A girl in the front row asked.

"Because, that'll give us some information about you and we'll get to know you better." Paul said.

"But – " Another student started to say but Paul cut him off.

"It's just so we can get to know each other." Paul assured. "Here let's start in the back." He pointed at Annabeth to speak.

"Hello. My name is Annabeth Chase. I have two brothers, a dad and a step mom." She said confidently.

Paul nodded. "See? Easy. Ok, your turn Percy."

Percy waved at the class. "Hey, my name is Percy Jackson and I live with my mom and stepdad."

Paul smiled and nodded towards Nico.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, I have a sister, and I am currently living with my aunt." He turned towards the guy sitting next to him.

The guy awkwardly said "Um, I'm Brad Bennett. I have a little sister, and I live with my parents?"

"Okay good." Paul nodded. "Next?" He pointed to the next girl and she immediately straightened up.

"I'm Jessi Coss." She flashed a smile at the class. "I'm an only child and I live with my dad."

Annabeth took out a notebook and wrote down her name. She took notes throughout the whole introduction and after the last student had introduced herself she had four names written down.

_Jessi Coss – Mother, brown hair, colored eyes, most likely Aphrodite_

_William Tucker – Father, brown hair, brown eyes, possibly Hephaestus_

_Jenny Blake – Father, brown hair, brown eyes, possibly Hermes_

_Lily Chance – Father, blonde hair, blue eyes, possibly Apollo_

"Okay good!" Paul said. "Very well. Since we all introduced ourselves, why don't we spend the rest of the period getting to know each other. You guys can move around and talk if you want." He glanced towards the back and Annabeth gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and sat back down at his desk.

Thalia turned around. "So what do we have?"

"We have four people." Annabeth said looking at the list. "Jessi, William, Jenny, and Lily."

"Jessi's definitely a daughter of Aphrodite." Bianca said with a hint of disgust as she looked over at Jessi. "Call not getting her!" She said quickly.

"Me neither." Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth said at the same time.

"Wait, what?" Percy asked confused.

Thalia laughed. "You, my friend, get Jessi. Go over there and talk to her and find out if she's a demigod."

Percy looked over at Jessi. Her hair was curled and she was wearing a short dress with high heels. Her perfectly manicured hands were texting on her phone.

"Ugh, do I have too? We can totally tell she's a daughter of Aphrodite."

"We have to make sure." Annabeth said. "And this is the only class we get to find out if there's any demigods in here."

Percy sighed, "Fine."

"Okay, so Nico you can take William, and Thalia and Bianca you guys can take Jenny, and I'll take Lily."

Everybody nodded and headed towards their person. But before Annabeth left she told Percy. "If she flirts with you, she's dead."

Percy laughed. "We're supposed to bring them back safely remember?"

Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry." Percy said. "I got the easy one. It'll be quick." He kissed Annabeth's cheek and went over to Jessi.

"Hey, I'm Percy." Percy said and sat in the desk in front of Jessi.

She looked up from her phone annoyed, but then brightened when she realized it was Percy. She grinned. "Jessi."

Please review!

**Author's Note ****–** Okay! Hope you guys liked it! I don't know what will happen with Declan. I'm not good at.. writing people.. be mean? Did that make sense? Declan is totally a 'mean bad guy' but I have trouble making it sound / look like he is. If you guys want, he can make another appearance and cause more drama. Especially to Thalia.. and maybe Bianca (; but if you guys don't like it, I'll take him out.

** Give me your opinions and ideas for the next chapter! REVIEW! I will do another shout out to whoever reviews for this chapter :DD**

**By the way in case you didn't get the seating arrangement I kinda meant for it to be confusing. (;**

**T B**

**A P N**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Enter disclaimer here]**

**Author's Note – Hey guys! So sorry for the late update. Here is a shout out to everyone who reviewed –**

**Pandastyle –**

**(\_/)  
(o.o)  
(U_U)**

**Taffeh. A. Llama – Thanks for reviewing twice! (:**

**Pokemonchen**

**PandaPillowPet – Thank you! For reviewing twice! :D**

**TinyRules**

**Angelica Lilac ( ? Love-Learn-Laugh-Live ? )**

**Annabeth Primrose Granger**

**Guest #5**

**Guest #6**

**Guest #7**

**You guys rock, thank you so much!**

**Again, sorry its late, this is a very long and complicated chapter (!) and it took me a long time to write so I hope you guys like it. It's not that good, to be honest ): but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer so here it is. **

**ENJOY (:**

"_Hey, I'm Percy." Percy said and sat in the desk in front of Jessi._

_She looked up from her phone annoyed, but then brightened when she realized it was Percy. She grinned. "Jessi."_

"So, are you new?" Percy asked.

"Yeah I am." She set down her phone. "I'm from this high class boarding school." She smiled smugly.

"Why are you here then?" Percy asked.

Her smile flattered. "Oh, there was an accident." She shrugged. "Nothing big though." She shook her head like it was nothing. "So, would you like to show me around?" She grinned.

"I'm actually already showing a couple of other people around. Sorry." Percy said apologetically.

She seemed disappointed but she quickly put her smile back on her face. "Yeah, I heard you and those.. other.. people." She waved them off. "Beat up Declan this morning. Am I right?"

"Well, not exactly…" Percy said.

"Oh come on." She said. "Don't be modest." She playfully pushed him on the shoulder.

"Yeah." He said awkwardly. "Anyways, I was wondering.. who your dad was?"

"My dad?" She flipped her hair. "He's one of the most well known doctors here in New York. You know Dr. Coss right?"

Percy shook his head. "No, not really."

"Seriously?" She asked shocked. "Dr. Coss? Logan Coss." She pressed. "He's one of the richest doctors here."

_One of the richest doctors…definitely Aphrodite's type_. Percy thought.

Percy nodded. "Actually, yeah I think I have heard about him. What about your mom?" He asked. "Is she a doctor too?"

Jessi pursed her lips. "I don't know. I've never met her."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Percy said. He knew how she felt.

She smiled. "You're so sweet." She reached for his hand. "So, do you wanna go out sometime?"

Percy pulled away. "Um, no thanks." He said uncomfortably. "I have girlfriend. Sorry."

"You do?" She raised her eyebrows unconvinced. "Cause I heard you didn't have one last year." She said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Percy leaned back scared. If Annabeth sees this she'll be even more mad than before. "I do though, since this summer." He said quickly.

"Hey Percy!" Percy turned and saw Nico calling him. "Get over here man."

"Gotta go." He said hastily. "Bye Jessi." He jumped out of the desk and went over to Nico.

**_A couple of minutes before_**

Nico walked up to William.

William had short brown hair and slightly dark skin. His hands were playing with a pencil, but they didn't look rough, as if he uses his hands often to make things.

Nico shrugged. _He could be a son of Hephaestus._

William was sitting with two other guys and they were laughing about something.

"Hey guys. I'm Nico." Nico gave them a small smile.

The guys stop laughing and looked at him.

"Hey." William said a little uncertain.

"So what are you guys laughing about?" Nico asked trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing." One of the guys shrugged.

"Right." Nico muttered. "Anyways, I was wondering if you guys wanted to talk." Nico said.

"Um." William looked at the other guys. "No thanks dude. We're good." He turned around and continued talking to his friends.

Nico narrowed his eyes. _Rude._ He thought.

He was going to make his way back to the group but saw that everyone was scattered. He sighed.

He looked back at William but he and his friends were clearly trying to ignore him.

Nico looked at Percy and almost let out a laugh. Percy was looking so uncomfortable. Jessi tried to reach for his hand but he pulled away. She then put her hand on his shoulder and Percy just leaned back looking scared.

"Hey Percy!" Nico called. "Get over here man."

Percy didn't even hesitate as he jumped out of his seat and quickly said bye to Jessi.

He went to Nico. "Thanks dude." Percy said relieved. "She's definitely a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said. "Hey, I need help with this guy." Nico said gesturing to William.

"Did you talk to him?" Percy asked.

"Well I tried, but apparently he doesn't want to talk to me." Nico said annoyed.

"What? An awesome guy like you." Percy said.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Just help me."

Percy smiled. "Okay fine, I owe you."

Percy went over to William. "Hey guys." He said.

They looked up, shocked, to see Percy talking to them.

"Hey." They said.

"I'd like you guys to meet my cousin." He gestured Nico to come over. "Do you guys know Nico?"

"He's your cousin?" One of the guys asked shocked.

"Yeah, I know." Percy shook his head like he heard this before. "We could be twins."

"Oh, um, hey." William said, a lot nicer now to Nico.

Nico gave him a fake smile. "Hey." He said shortly.

"I'm Alex." One of the guys said.

"And I'm Micheal." The other one added.

"William."

"Hey, nice to meet you guys. I'm Percy and this is Nico." Percy said as they sat down.

"What's up?" Alex asked.

"So, um, William. I was wondering if your dad was Mr. Tucker?" Percy asked randomly. "The Math teacher."

"There's a Math teacher called Mr. Tucker?" William asked.

"I think so. My step-dad told me. I'm not sure though." Percy said quickly. "I was just wondering if there was another student here who has a teacher as a dad." He said shrugging.

"Oh, probably not then, my dad lives in Washington." William said.

"He does?" Nico said disappointed.

"Yeah, he has this job over there." There was a pause and William hesitated before saying. "Hey, is it true that you and your friends broke Declan's legs?"

Nico and Percy starting laughing.

"Well, I wouldn't say break." Percy said. "More like injured."

"And I wouldn't take the credit." Nico added.

"Wait, you were there too?" Micheal asked Nico

"Yeah. But it was our cousins who did all the work." Nico said, pointing to where Thalia and Bianca were.

**_A couple of minutes before_**

Thalia and Bianca sat down next to Jenny.

Jenny had shoulder length wavy brown hair and had light brown eyes. Children of Hermes qualities. But the smile on her face made Thalia and Bianca think differently. It wasn't a Hermes smile. The smile they see all the time with the Hermes kids. The kind of smile that had a mischievous hint to it. Her smile was normal. Just a smile, that came on her face whenever the girl next to her told her something funny.

The girl next to her had straight black hair and brown eyes. She was laughing along with Jenny, but noticed that Bianca and Thalia had sat down.

"Hello." She said smiling.

"Hi. I'm Bianca and this is Thalia." Bianca said kindly.

"Hey. I'm Kate." She smiled.

"And I'm Jenny."

"Hey." Thalia said.

"Are you guys new?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, we just started today." Bianca said.

"How you liking the school?" Kate asked.

"It's.. different." Thalia noted.

"Different? How?" Jenny asked.

"Well, we were.. home schooled before we came here." Bianca said thinking of an idea.

"Really?" Jenny said surprised. "So are you guys sisters or what?"

"Cousins actually. But yeah, Thalia's dad was a teacher so he decided to home school us. What does your dad do?"

"Oh." Jenny said a little surprised by the question. "Um, he lives in Texas with his new wife. He's a police officer."

"Oh." Bianca said. "That's cool." She looked at Thalia. _That was quick._ Thalia shrugged._ Guess we're done here?_ She thought.

"Hey guys!" Kate whispered urgently. "Don't look now, but Percy and his friends are looking this way!" She said excitedly.

Jenny eyes widened. "Really?"

Bianca and Thalia turned. Nico and Percy were pointing at them and telling William and his friends something.

"I told you not to look!" Kate said frantically.

Bianca laughed. "It's okay. Those are our cousins."

Thalia gave the guys a questioning look. They just shook their heads saying it was nothing, and instead pointed at Annabeth.

"Look likes Percy's done with Jessi already." Thalia whispered to Bianca.

"I guess he didn't need to ask much like we did." Bianca said.

"Well, this isn't going well." Thalia said.

Jenny and Kate brought them back from their conversation.

"Wait, what?" Jenny asked shocked. "Who's your cousin?"

"Percy and Nico." Thalia said.

"Percy Jackson is your cousin!" Kate practically yelled.

"Yeah." Thalia said it like a question. "And the guy next to him is my other cousin."

"And my twin brother." Bianca added.

"Wait a second." Kate said taking this all in. "You guys, are related, to Percy Jackson."

"Yeah, why?" Thalia asked confused.

"Why? Because!" Kate said. "He's Percy!"

"Wait." Jenny said suddenly. "You guys are the girls Percy was with this morning right? You guys beat up Declan."

"How do you know that?" Bianca asked surprised.

"It's all over school." Kate said.

"It is?" Bianca asked horrified. "It just happened this morning though!"

"News travels fast at Goode." Kate explained.

"So it was you guys!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Well, it was me, and her." Thalia said pointing to Annabeth.

"Who's she?" Kate asked.

"Our friend. And Percy's girlfriend." Bianca said.

"Percy has a girlfriend!" They both said shocked. "Since when."

"This summer?" Bianca said, surprised by their outburst again.

Jenny and Kate looked at each other. "Wow."

**_A couple of minutes before_**

Annabeth made her way toward Lily. She was sitting near the front and was talking to another guy.

"Hello." Annabeth greeted. "I'm Annabeth. Do you mind if I sit?"

"Yeah, sure." Lily said. "I'm Lily, and this is my boyfriend Brad."

"Hey." Brad said smiling.

Lily had long, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She also has slender arms._ Perfect for archery.. and for playing instruments. _Annabeth thought. She mentally nodded._ Yup, She's a daughter of Apollo._

She seemed like a nice girl too. She and Brad both looked friendly.

"Hi. So what were you guys talking about?" Annabeth said smiling.

"About what happened this morning. Did you hear? Percy Jackson and some of these new students beat up Declan in the halls." Brad said excitedly. "They practically broke his legs!"

"Wait, what?" Annabeth asked. "How do you know that?"

"It's everything everyone's been talking about." Lily explained.

"Yeah no kidding." Annabeth muttered. "So what exactly happened?"

"Well apparently Percy was showing this group of new students around. Who knows why though." Lily added. "But then Declan came up and insulted them or something." Lily said.

"Yeah." Brad interrupted. "And they got really mad and practically beat him up. Percy didn't do anything though. It was just the new kids. I think they're all from this training school or something, because they kicked Declan so hard he couldn't even walk for a while. Serves him right though."

Lily playfully smacked him on the head. "He's probably in the nurse's office right now Brad. Don't be so mean."

"Me be mean? Have you seen Declan? I'm so glad he got shown up by these new kids on the first day."

"You don't like him or what?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"None of us do. Everyone thinks he's a big shot because he's captain of everything, _except_ the swim team." Declan smiled to himself. "The whole swim team hates him because he said that if he didn't make captain then he wouldn't be on the swim team at all. So now he and all of his jock friends make fun of the swim team." Brad said glumly. "Saying it's not a real sport and that all you do is float in the water and blah, blah, blah."

Lily put her hand on Brad's shoulder. "Don't worry, the swim team has much better players than any of the other sports." Lily assured.

"I bet." Annabeth said. "So you're friends with Percy then right?"

"Of course." Brad smiled. "Percy's friends with everyone."

"You know, I don't remember you from last year." Lily said confused. "Are you new?"

"Yeah I am." Annabeth said.

Lily's eyes widened. "Wait. Are you one of the new kids who were with Percy this morning?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm.. the one who.. kicked him." Annabeth said a little embarrassed. "And my other friend was the one who kicked him in the stomach afterward."

"Whoa." Brad said amazed. "Seriously? You. You and your friends beat up Declan?"

Annabeth smiled awkwardly. "Yeah. But it wasn't all of us."

"How many were there?" Lily asked.

"It was me, my friend, my other two friends, and Percy."

"So how do you know Percy?" Brad asked. "And why was he showing you around."

"He's a close friend of mines. And all my other friends.. are kinda.. his cousins." Annabeth said awkwardly.

"What?" Brad asked shocked. "You're all his cousins?"

"Well not me. Just my other three friends."

"What are you guys doing here then?" Lily asked. "Why all of a sudden are his cousins going to the same school as him?"

"Well." Annabeth said thinking. "Our family is close. And his uncles had this business to take care of. So they decided to let their kids live with Percy mom for a while, and go to school with him too."

"Wait. Are you one of his cousins?" Lily asked.

"Uh, no. His friend." Annabeth said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Brad asked.

"Well, Percy's kind of my boyfriend." Annabeth said nervously.

Lily and Brad stared at her, their mouths wide opened.

Brad was the first to get over the shock. "What? But Percy never dates. Since when?"

"This summer." Annabeth said.

"Hey look, there's Percy." Lily said nodding her head toward the guys.

Annabeth turned and saw Nico pointing at her. Percy was telling the guys something.

Annabeth waved at Percy and he grinned.

"Looks like you guys are dating." Brad said as Annabeth turned back around.

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah."

"How did you guys meet this summer?" Brad asked.

Annabeth smirked. She had thought of a way to ask Lily about her parents. "Like I said, our parents know each other. They sent us to the same summer camp. We met when we were twelve."

"Oh yeah." Brad said nodding. "Percy's always talking about going back to that summer camp of his."

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah, all our parents sent us there. What about you guys? What do your parents do?"

"My parents are both cooks." Brad said. "They never send me to summer camps though." He said shrugging.

"Mines either. My mom is a stay at home mom, and my dad works at a business franchise, so he travels a lot." Lily said.

"Oh." Annabeth said confused. "That's.. nice."

_So she isn't a daughter of Apollo. She looks like one though. Could be one actually, if it wasn't for the fact that she knows her real dad._

Before Annabeth could think any more of it, the bell rang.

"Okay class." Paul said. "I hope you guys got to meet some new people today. See you tomorrow." He grinned and waved at his students as they made their way out.

"See you later Annabeth." Brad said taking Lily's hand.

"Yeah, we probably have some classes together." Lily said smiling

"Yeah, sure. Bye guys." Annabeth smiled. "Nice to meet you."

When all of the other students had left the classroom, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Bianca, and Thalia, went over to Paul.

"So, do I have any new demigods in my class this year?" Paul asked smiling.

Please review!

**Author's Note – I've been trying to finish this chapter forever, but couldn't bring myself to do it. Like I said, it was very hard to write because of the way the story went. (How everything was connected.) But I thought that was really cool, so I decided to do it like that. Hope you guys liked it! Please, Please, Please review! And give me ideas! And to prove that you guys are actually reading this AUTHOR'S NOTE... write "Demigod Diaries! Coming August 14th!" And I will give you a shout out (; **

**Thanks for reading!_  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Enter disclaimer here]**

**Author's Note – Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really busy with school. Here's a shout out to everyone who read the Author's Note! (; –**

**Athena grl huntress **

**DaughterOfAthena220498**

**Soccerlover5959**

**Taffeh. A. Llama - You're the first one to notice my mistake! Thanks for reviewing again! (:**

**PandaPillowPet – Thanks for always reviewing! :D**

**Pokemonchen**

**Pandastyle – Only because you reviewed twice! Thanks!**

**Fantasyreader7**

**You guys rock!**

**By the way, Rick Riordan hasn't exactly described Bianca's personality, but I'm making her more like Hazel and not that much like Nico, even though she is a daughter of Hades. Which is the same for Hazel, they're both kind and friendly.**

**ENJOY (:**

_"So, do I have any new demigods in my class this year?" Paul asked smiling._

"Well Jessi's a demigod." Percy said. "Apparently her dad is Logan Coss, one of the richest doctors here."

Thalia scoffed. "Definitely a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Why don't we.. talk about this later." Paul said gesturing to the students coming in for his second period.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Thanks for doing the introduction Paul." Bianca smiled at him. "It helped a lot."

"No problem." He said smiling warmly at Bianca. "Happy to help."

"See you later Paul." Percy said waving to him as they made their way out of the room.

"So have any of you guys found anyone?" Bianca asked as they walked down the hallway.

"William isn't a demigod." Nico said. "His dad's in Washington."

"Neither is Lily." Annabeth sighed. "Her dad travels a lot because of his job."

"Well this is going great. Jenny isn't one either." Thalia said exasperated.

"It's only first period guys." Bianca assured. "Don't worry. We'll probably find more by the end of the day."

"Yeah." Annabeth agreed. "We still have eight more classes. You didn't expect to find them all in the first class did you?"

"Kind of hoping." Nico said bitterly. "So we can leave this place as soon as we can."

Percy frowned. If they find all of the demigods today then Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Bianca wouldn't need to stay at Goode anymore. He would have to spend the rest of the school year without them.

Percy shrugged it off. They probably won't find all of them today, or anytime soon. Finding one was lucky enough, compared to all of the students in their grade.

"Come on guys." Percy said. "We'll be late for our next class."

"Which is.." Annabeth said checking their schedule. "English, classroom B147."

"Oh joy," Thalia muttered. "Words."

"It's the first day." Percy reminded them. "We probably won't do anything again." Percy said trying to lighten their mood.

"How are we going to find out if someone's a demigod?" Thalia asked. "I'm pretty sure the teachers aren't gonna ask us to name our parents, like Paul did."

"Well, like Percy said, we probably won't do anything. If they give us some time to talk, we'll just go to a person and start asking questions." Annabeth said.

"Sounds good." Bianca said nodding.

"And here it is." Percy said, stopping at a door similar to all the others. "B147."

"Let the torture begin." Nico muttered.

Please review!

**Author's Note ****– **Sorry **it's so short (!) but I haven't updated in a month so I decided to write a little more. And also it's MY BIRTHDAY! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SEPTEMBER 2ND! Whoever guesses my age will get a shout-out in the next chapter! Which will be longer, I promise :D **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Enter disclaimer here]**

**Author's Note – Hey guys! How's it going [: So sorry I haven't updated, school has been so hectic /: especially this year because I just start high school! Yup, I'm in ninth grade (": and I am currently fourteen years old :P So here's a shout-out to everyone who guessed my age right –**

**PandaPillowPet**

**sis-of-athena **

**1BOOKLUVA**

**You guys rock!**

**ENJOY (:**

_"English, classroom B147."_

…

_"And here it is." Percy said, stopping at a door similar to all the others. "B147."_

_"Let the torture begin." Nico muttered._

Percy opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello," A women standing next to the door greeted Percy. "I'm Mrs. Martinez, I'm going to be your English teacher this year."

"Hi." Percy smiled. He walked over towards the back of the room and sat down while Mrs. Martinez continued greeting everyone else. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Martinez."

"Hello." Annabeth smiled.

They all sat next to each other again and waited for the class to start.

"Uh oh." Bianca said looking at the boy who had just came in.

Declan saw Thalia and winked at her. He sat down at one of the lasts few seats in the front while Thalia and Annabeth glared at him.

Thalia growled in frustration. "Boys."

The bell rang and Mrs. Martinez walked up to the front of the class. She smiled. "Hello class and welcome back to Goode."

The class murmured their hi's and hello's.

"Now, the first thing we're going to do is have a seating arrangement."

The class groaned.

"I know, I know." Mrs. Martinez said. "But it's just so I can learn your names. In a couple of weeks you guys can sit wherever you'd like. Okay?" She looked at the class. "Now, everybody stand up."

Still groaning and annoyed, everyone stood up.

"Okay the first one here," Mrs. Martinez said pointing at the first desk. "Is Ashley Acuna. Then, Christopher Bale." She said pointing to the seat behind it. "Jessi Coss.. Annabeth Chase.. and," She looked at the list for a moment. "Nico Di Angelo."

They all sat down at their seats and she started with the next row.

"Oh wait." She looked at the list again. "Actually, Bianca Di Angelo was supposed to sit there." She pointed at Nico's desk. "Are you guys twins?" She asked looking at both of them.

"Uh, yeah." Nico said getting up from his seat.

"Oh no, its fine, you can stay there. Bianca will sit here." She smiled at her and gestured to the seat.

Bianca sat down and Mrs. Martinez continued calling out names and assigning seats.

"Sarah Esperanza.. Thalia Grace.. Brooke Gregory.. Declan Hashford."

Thalia resisted the urge to trip Declan as he passed her desk to his seat.

"Next row."

After Mrs. Martinez told them their seating arrangement, another surprise was given.

"Alright class, I have a little assignment for you guys." She grinned at the class.

"Since it is the first day, you guys will be in groups and will discuss your similarities and write a short paragraph about what you guys have in common. You guys will have," She turned and looked at the clock. "Forty minutes."

She went to the first desk and gestured to the row. "Group One." She moved to the second row and did the same thing. "Group Two.. Group Three.. Group Four.. Group Five.."

"Okay so move your desks around and get into your groups."

Everyone got up and started to move their desks around. After much difficulty, the desks were roughly in five groups.

"So on this paper there are a couple of questions. Everyone in your group will have to answer them and figure out what you guys have in common. Then you guys will have to get a different sheet of paper and write your paragraph. There has to be at least three things you guys have in common, and you guys have to have at least seven sentences."

The class looked at their partners hesitantly.

"Okay," She smiled at the class. "You may get started."

Please review!

**Author's Note – Again, so sorry it took me so long to update. But don't worry, I'm not discontinuing this story :D … it's just gonna take me a while to update… :P I just haven't had time to update and I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for keeping you waiting!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note – Hey guys, I am soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't been updating. **

**The reason is because I have no inspiration and I don't even know where I'm going with the story, I'm just kind of writing as I go along S:**

** Also, I'm not even taking English this semester because I have blocked schedule . I haven't had English or Reading in about seven months, which explains why the chapters aren't that good and are short. So when I go back to school and actual take English, I promise I will update more and write more efficiently. **

**And the last reason is because I'm just too lazy :P I'm sorry, but I am an extremely lazy person, and every time I get on the computer I always try to stall myself to keep from writing. I actually do think I have ADHD because I always get distracted easily. And also when I do actually get down and get writing, what I write isn't that good. I've written a few chapters but I haven't finished any of them. I just start on where I left off on someone's point of view, and then I think 'Oh wait, it might be better in so and so's point of view.' So I just don't finish the first one and start on a new one. **

**Aghh it's so frustrating. I am really sorry I haven't updated! I know how many of you guys want me to update and I've tried, but I just seem to can't. I'm so sorry, but I do promise to update sooner or later! And when I do the chapters will be better and hopefully longer! Thank you so much for all of you who reviewed, favorited and followed. You guys have no idea how much I appreciate it. Please, please, please, don't give up hope for this story, because I know I haven't. Again, thank you so much for all of you who have stuck with me, and hopefully will for a little longer, and sorry for not updating or explaining why I haven't.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
